Forever Love
by Light of Hope1
Summary: Usagi, Ami and Rei got transported to the DBZ dimension. AND THERE CHIBI!!! They stumble upon Trunks and Goten. And the youma makes them chibi. New enemies are faced. And Usagis breathe smells like CHEESE! Usa/Trunks Rei/Goten Ami/Picollo BOOHA


Note: Me and my friend wrote this over AIM. She deserves credit too. Her names Ki-chan so to let you know, I didn't write this on my own.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ ****************** ~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was another bright day in the city of Tokyo, home of the Sailor Senshi. Lately there have been strange appearances of youmas collecting something called heart disks. The senshi always manage to destroy their enemies but these were a little difficult to eliminate. The youmas are looking for three infinite heart disks. Unfortunately when the youmas get the wrong disk the person the disk belongs to turns into a youma. The three disks are identified by their glow. One glows white, the other red, and the last a dark blue. The three disks have the power to conquer and destroy. But who are the individuals who have the three ultimate disks? Well lets just see…  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
The girls were currently fighting another youma that was stronger than the rest. This particular youma had odd attacks and kept using them on the girls. Suddenly it used its Chibi ray and made the girls younger. Usagi looked at her self and screamed to the others that she was only nine. Then the youma used its portal create attack and Sailor moon , Mercury and Mars fell down in it to the DBZ dimension. They landed right on top of a nine yr old Trunks and Goten who were watching the fight with Buu. Suddenly the monster came out of nowhere and zapped Piccolo with his Chibi ray.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!" Piccolo shrieked hysterically. Now, he was around Trunk's height.  
  
  
  
Trunks winced and looked at the girl that landed on top of him. It was Usagi. Her long golden hair done in strange odangos made Trunks keep staring at her. Usagi rubbed her head.  
  
  
  
"Ow..that hurt," Usagi said wincing. Than she realized she landed on someone so she looked below her. She blushed madly and jumped off Trunks. "Oh My God I'm SOOOO sorry! I didn't see you there! Um..are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Trunks got up, "Yea I'm okay. You aren't that heavy."  
  
  
  
Usagi than looked around for Ami and Rei. Ami was already up punching things in her mini computer. Than she looked over to Rei. Rei fell on a kid too. Rei muttered and open her eyes, glancing around her surroundings.  
  
  
  
"Um..can you get off of me miss?" Goten asked shyly. Rei looked at Goten, and blushed like Usagi.  
  
  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you!" Rei got up and helped Goten up. Then she shot a glance at Usagi. "Usagi! The youma!"  
  
  
  
Usagi turned swiftly to the youma who was surrounded by a crying Piccolo. The youma was growing angry with Piccolo's hysterical whimpering. Rei glared at the youma.  
  
  
  
"You're going to pay for making us chibi! Burning Mandala!" Rei screamed angrily. The attack hit the youma injuring it, but not destroying it.  
  
  
  
"Mercury Aqua Raphsody!" Ami shot an attack to the youma. The youma had no time to dodge it so it got hit.  
  
  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Usagi exclaimed bravely. "Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" A blast came out of her rod, hitting the youma. The youma was destroyed.  
  
  
  
Goten, Trunks and Piccolo stared awestrucked. Their jaws were down to the ground and their eyes were bulging out. How can three girls in mini skirts fight.  
  
  
  
"Buu hungry! Buu eat you all!" Buu exclaimed. He shot a beam at the chibi's. Thank Kami they all jumped out of the way.  
  
  
  
"Buu mad! But Buu still eat you all!" Buu said once again.  
  
  
  
"He eats more than Usagi!" Rei said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Usagi started to wail. Rei just stood there, and Ami sweatdropped.  
  
"C'mon lets get out of here before he DOES turn us into food!" Trunks said.  
  
  
  
Trunks started to hover above the ground.  
  
  
  
"Wait! None of us can fly!" Usagi wailed.  
  
  
  
"Fine lets grab one of them and get out of here!" Goten said grabbing Rei by the waist.  
  
  
  
Trunks grabbed Usagi, and Piccolo had no choice but to get Ami. They flew away rapidly, and of course Buu went after them.  
  
  
  
All of the sudden Chibi Chibi popped out of nowhere and ran to Gohan and glomped him around the neck. Usagi out off curiosity asked Trunks a question.  
  
  
  
"Umm why does cheese smell funny and why is Chibi Chibi's head so big?"  
  
  
  
"Umm because it does and because it is."  
  
  
  
Suddenly Goten comes up with an idea.  
  
  
  
"Umm Miss, why don't you just destroy that thing? You know, like you did that other monster?"  
  
  
  
"Well umm I don't really know if we could. Ami what do you think?"  
  
  
  
Ami started typing in her computer and said, "They could if they had a stronger power level.  
  
  
  
Trunks smirked and said he and Goten could fuse and do that as long as they destroyed it.  
  
  
  
So everyone landed and Trunks and Goten fused and created Gotenks. Who at the same time that Sailor Moon attacked with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss shot out his Big Bang attack. The two attacks merged and destroyed Buu but unfortunately not before he killed Rei.  
  
  
  
Then Usagi went to heal Shin, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta and brought Goku back to life! Also she brought Rei back to life to Goten's relief. The girls were back to the tournament grounds. When they get there Goten and Trunks introduced the girls to the gang and some odd things are thought and said.  
  
  
  
"I won't believe a bunch of nine year olds beat Buu. I won't!"  
  
  
  
Gohan however was worried about the fact that Chibi Chibi cried every time she had to leave him. Krillian was very afraid to say the least. Chi Chi kept insisting that they go to school. Goku was glad he was alive. The rest were wondering how a couple of nine year olds in mini skirts could fight Buu. Bulma however was wondering where they would stay.  
  
  
  
From what she had gathered they had dropped out of nowhere, beat Buu, and came here. All of the sudden it hit her, they could divide then up between houses. Obviously Chibi Chibi would stay at Goku's and Rei too. That left her with Usagi and Ami witch she didn't mind at all. That arrangement might present a problem since Usagi seemed to taken a liking to bugging Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Darnit brat leave me alone!" Vegeta screamed angrily at Usagi. Usagi gave him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"But it's fun bugging you Mr. Veggie Weggie head!"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Veggie Weggie head?!"  
  
  
  
Trunks snickered at Usagi's comment. Trunks was growing to like Usagi more than a friend. And to believe he was too young for love. What would Vegeta think?  
  
  
  
Ami had her nose in the books again. She wasn't that interested in the argument Usagi and Vegeta were having. Piccolo was still very furious at the idea that retarded youma turned him chibi. Bulma insisted that he stayed. Piccolo was forced to because Bulma was sooooo persuasive.  
  
Ami looked over at Piccolo, who was in the corner meditating as always. By some weird way, Ami was attracted to Piccolo. How weird can things get?  
  
  
  
"Usagi, Ami," Bulma started, "You two will be sharing room, if you guys don't mind."  
  
  
  
"We don't Mrs. Briefs," Ami said shyly.  
  
  
  
"Call me Bulma, Ami." Bulma replied cheerfully.  
  
  
  
*******Son's Residence*******  
  
"Mooomm.." Gohan whined, "Get this kid off me!"  
  
  
  
ChibiChibi was happily fallowing Gohan by clinging on his leg.  
  
  
  
"But Gohan," ChiChi started, "She's gotten really close to you."  
  
  
  
"Chibi Chibiiii!!!" ChibiChibi exclaimed goofy like.  
  
  
  
"Is that all she can say?" Gohan questioned Rei.  
  
  
  
"Yep," Rei replied, who was playing with Goten.  
  
  
  
"ChiChi I'm hungry!" Goku pleaded patting his stomach.  
  
  
  
"Hold on Goku!" ChiChi said scolding at him.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mom where will the girls sleep?" Goten asked innocently.  
  
  
  
"Well since ChibiChibi is so attached to Gohan, she'll have to stay with him. And Rei can share a room with you."  
  
  
  
Goten slightly blushed and so did Rei, though no one noticed.  
  
"She's getting really annoying now!!" Gohan tried to shake ChibiChibi off his leg.  
  
  
  
"Maybe she just likes you," Goku said.  
  
  
  
"She's only 2!!…isn't she?"  
  
  
  
"Yea, she is Gohan," Rei replied.  
  
  
  
~~~The next day~~~  
  
  
  
At C.C. everyone had woke up but Usagi. So Bulma sent Trunks to wake her up. Unfortunately, its nearly impossible to wake her up. He tried shaking her, tickling her, jumping on her, but nothing worked. So he finally decided to leave her alone but only after he softly kissed her. That woke her up and made her scream. Usagi finally shut up and asked him a question.  
  
"Trunks why is your breath so minty?"  
  
Then he replies.  
  
  
  
"Usagi why is your breath smell like cheese?"  
  
  
  
"Because I ate cheese before I went to bed?"  
  
  
  
"Don't you brush your teeth after you go to bed?"  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't I be asleep then?"  
  
  
  
"No but it's Nasty."  
  
  
  
"Eww You don't wash your teeth before you go to bed!"(Trunks)  
  
  
  
"Do to but I eat the cheese as a midnight snack!"  
  
  
  
"You should wash you're mouth than!"  
  
  
  
"Idiot"  
  
  
  
"Baka!"  
  
  
  
Usagi sticks her tongue out at him. Trunks pokes her in the eye lightly.  
  
  
  
"Dweeeeb!"  
  
  
  
"Bakana!!"  
  
"Bakayaro!"  
  
  
  
Bulma comes in.  
  
  
  
"Esh you to stop already!"  
  
  
  
Trunks turns around, "Her breathe smells like cheese!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
  
  
"Does too!"  
  
  
  
"Not!"  
  
  
  
"TOO!"  
  
  
  
"NOT!"  
  
  
  
"NOT!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"YOUR IN DENIAL!"  
  
  
  
"Am not!" You're an ama!"  
  
  
  
Shut up Odango Atama!"  
  
  
  
"Oh you chibi gaki!"  
  
  
  
"What are you talkin' about?! You're a chibi baby crier that cant FIGHT!"  
  
  
  
"Can too!"  
  
  
  
Usagi then walks out and gets something to eat. Trunks fallows but decided to go in the living room.  
  
  
  
~~~The Son's~~~  
  
  
  
Everyone had just woken up at the Son household. Goku was already at the table whining for food. Goten and Rei were playing on a Game boy, and Chibi Chibi was attached to Gohan's leg. Unfortunately Gohan didn't like that idea too much.  
  
  
  
"Mom get this kid of me!"  
  
  
  
"Rei will you please get her off."  
  
  
  
"Sorry mam, but she'll only get off for Usagi."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ehehe!! Me and My friend wrote this together. Please review.  
  
Oh and…  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
